Aerospace gas turbine technology is moving towards increased electric actuation and control, which leads to a need for additional local power generation and distribution as well as engine mounted motor drives.
To mount power management functionality in a high vibration environment on engine typically requires a compact solid state solution. Such solutions have to date focused on large quantities of parallel devices to achieve the necessary current and voltage rating and flow under normal conditions; however the need to carry and interrupt 10× over current faults make these simple solutions problematic.